Romeo y Julieto
by MapleMary
Summary: Arthur está más que enfadado con Alfred, el cual le prometió darle el papel protagonista en la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", pero se ha asignado el papel de Romeo a si mismo. De modo que le promete a Arthur que si demuestra ser digno del papel protagonista se lo dará, pero no dijo nunca que papel protagonista... UsxUk


**Viernes 14 de junio:**

El salón de actos estaba llenándose cada vez más, y es que con los rumores sobre el reparto de la obra escolar nadie quería perdérselo. El lugar era enorme y todo el mundo estaba sentado en las sillas, en el suelo o de pie, el sitio estaba abarrotado.

Arthur miró retirando un poco las cortinas del escenario aterrorizado. Las piernas le temblaban, su traje le empezaba a causar unos picores y unos sudores inimaginables y aun tenía que terminar de arreglarse.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo dije que sí a hacer esto? – se decía susurrando. Y es que lo peor era que era uno de los protagonistas de la obra. ¿En qué momento le reclamó a Alfred ese papel?

**Lunes 29 de abril**

Todas las chicas del instituto de arremolinaban unas encima de otras para ver quien se había ganado el papel de Julieta en la obra escolar que se haría en un mes y medio. Todas estaban totalmente enamoradas de los dos jóvenes que se disputaban el papel de Romeo. Uno de ellos era Alfred Jones, rubio, de ojos azules, piel bronceada, ancho de espaldas… el otro era el presidente el Consejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland, también rubio, ojos verdes, cejas anchas, de gran intelecto… ambos eran las fantasías de todas las jóvenes, y por ellos era por lo que muchas a las que el teatro no les interesa nada, hicieron la prueba. Finalmente el elegido fue naturalmente… ¡Alfred! Y es que él era el presidente del Club de teatro, con lo que todas pensaron que sería el escogido para ser el protagonista. Lo más extraño fue que Arthur, el principal rival de Alfred no consiguió ningún papel en la obra.

-¡Bloody git, dijiste que tendría algún papel en la obra y mi nombre no aparece en ningún lado por este folleto!- dijo Arthur estrellándole el programa provisional que habían diseñado, en la cara.

Alfred lo miró mejor, y después dirigió numerosas miradas a Arthur y al papel intercaladamente, lo que hizo poner a Arthur los pelos de puntas por los nervios que ese idiota le estaba dirigiendo.

-Verás, Arthur… -dijo en un tono relajado bajando los pies de su mesa en la clase- sinceramente, quiero hacer la obra de Romeo y Julieta más parecida desde la original de Shakespeare…

-Muy bien –respondió Arthur irónico cruzándose de brazos y mirándole fijamente- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Quiero que me demuestres que puedes ser uno de los amantes de Verona personalmente. Quiero que vivas las inseguridades de su amor puro, que seas uno con tu personaje.

-Y… ¿Con eso que quieres decir?

-Imaginé que lo sabrías… -dijo volviendo a su cómoda posición medio tumbado en la silla con los pies de nuevo en el escritorio.

-¡Alfred!

-Está bien… quiero dirigir la obra tal y como lo hizo su autor original, quiero que todos los personajes sean como lo eran en su primera representación… mira, ven a mi casa el viernes por la noche y me aseguraré yo mismo de que das el papel para ser uno de esos inocentes enamorados. ¿Vale?

Arthur estaba a punto de partirle la cara al estadounidense, nunca había sido tan sensible ni tan remilgado a la hora de hablar y ese lenguaje saliendo de la boca de Alfred le provocaba un tremendo dolor de tripa y una rabia sin origen que se tiraría a por él a morderle. Arthur en realidad no sabía por qué a morderle el cuello. Pero no como un vampiro para sacarle la sangre, sino que lo haría de manera sensual para que Alfred disfrutara y gimiera su nombre… STOP ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Arthur nunca había pensado algo así, y menos con ese idiota que desde preescolar le había sacado de sus casillas. Obviamente no le amaba y le demostraría que él podría hacer de Romeo 5000 veces mejor que un americano.

Arthur al principio miró a Alfred con odio pero no pudo evitar terminar asintiendo.

-Está bien… iré a tu casa el viernes…

Ese viernes Arthur estaba probándose toda la ropa de su armario. Nunca salía con la gente del instituto o con cualquier amigo fuera de éste, y es que ser presidente del Consejo Estudiantil le hacía tener el tiempo muy ocupado y para la única tarde que tenía libre la tenía que pasar con ese pedazo de idiota.

Se miraba al espejo mil veces pero no le gustaba nada de lo que tenía, parecía una chica pero… ¡Ni que fuera una maldita cita! ¡De hecho, no lo era! Todo lo haría por conseguir el papel de Romeo.

No tendría más remedio que vestir con sus vaqueros ajustados, su camiseta rota, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y su chupa de cuero. No le gustaba que nadie le viera vestido así y que descubriera que al educado y tranquilo presidente le gustara la música punk o que tocara la guitarra… y menos que vieran su tatuaje. Se aseguró de ponerse una muñequera para tapárselo en caso de quedarse en manga corta.

-Parezco idiota… me estoy preocupando tanto por una estúpida visita a casa del estúpido…

Alfred por otro lado simplemente se había puesto unos vaqueros algo caídos y una camiseta con la bandera de EEUU. Preparó un par de refrescos y unas patatas fritas para picar. Era en realidad mucho más simple, que no idiota.

Arthur llamó a la puerta de Alfred el cual lo recibió efusivamente.

-Welcome to my house…! – pero se cayó rápidamente al ver las pintas tan diferentes de Arthur -¿Arthur? –dijo casi riéndose- ¿De qué vas vestido?

-Cállate pedazo de idiota y déjame pasar… -dijo empujando hacia un lado a Alfred.

No le hacía ni la menor gracia estar en la casa del americano que seguramente… seguramente… no. No era como se la había imaginado. Se imaginaba una casa desordenada, sucia que apestaba a hamburguesas y a todo tipo de comida rápida pero no era así. Estaba más que recogida, limpia y con un aroma a pino casi traído desde las mismas montañas. Realmente los padres de Alfred debían ser muy limpios y ordenados… lo contrario prácticamente que su hijo. Aunque por otro lado, Matt, el hermano menor de Alfred por unos minutos, si que era alguien que aparentaba lo que justo no era el de ojos azules.

Arthur se sentó en el sofá casi de golpe seguido por Alfred que también saltó ofreciéndole un bol de patatas fritas.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? –dijo Arthur cogiendo unas patatas.

-Quiero que veas una serie llamada "Romeo x Juliet" no se parece mucho pero es para que veas la originalidad que puede tomar el cambiar una historia clásica –respondió Alfred fascinado. Realmente Arthur nunca le había visto así.

-Nunca he odio hablar de ella… ¡Un momento! ¿Es uno de esos animes que ves tú?

-Bueno, solo lo he visto para informarme sobre los personajes pero me parecería fascinante que le vieras…

-Es igual… tengo que demostrarte que puedo ser Romeo ¿No?

Alfred miró extrañado a Arthur al oír mencionar "Romeo" y no pudo evitar partirse de risa lo cual hizo enrojecer a Arthur el cual sintió el extraño impulso de callarle con un beso. ¿¡Pero qué estaba diciendo!?

Durante un par de horas vieron los primeros capítulos de la serie. Era evidente que no tenía casi nada que ver con la obra original. Conforme avanzaba la tarde noche empezó a oscurecer y Arthur se extrañaba de qué nadie hubiera aparecido en la casa por todo el tiempo que estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

-Ah pues… -Alfred se recostó en el sofá – se han ido a pasar el fin de semana a la montaña. Se han ido justo después de comer.

-¿Y tú no te vas con ellos?

-No, yo tengo responsabilidades… ¿O preferirías quedarte tirado y perder tu papel de protagonista?

-Claro que no… espera… ¿Entonces si te pasa algo solo podré atenderte yo?

Alfred estalló en una carcajada pensando que era imposible que en casa pasara algo malo, pero después de estar un rato casi tirándose por los suelos recobró la compostura y le dijo:

-¿Y si me muero que pasa? Romeo y Julieta mueren trágicamente al final de la obra, eso sería adaptarme muy bien a mi papel…

-¡N-No digas esas estupideces! –se quejó Arthur algo sonrojado.

El tiempo siguió pasando y pasado. Ya era más o menos la hora de cenar y dado que la serie aun no había acabado Alfred decidió pedir una pizza.

-¿Qué te apetece?

-¿Qué me apetece de qué? –respondió Arthur.

-Pizza barbacoa, carbonara, 4 quesos… -Alfred enumeró cantidad de tipos de pizzas.

-¿De verdad estas pensando en comerte un pizza?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estas gordo… -dijo sin rodeos.

-¡Oye yo no estoy gordo!

-Con todo lo que comes seguro que escondes tu barriga debajo de esa camiseta.

-Está bien, no pediré pizza. Iré a comprar hamburguesas si lo prefieres… -dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta y salía.

-¡No quiero que compres ninguna de esas cosas, idiota! ¿Quieres ponerte tan gordo que no puedas ni verte los pies?

Antes de Arthur pudiera terminar la frase Alfred se quitó su chaqueta y su camiseta mostrando una espalda ancha, fuerte y robusta con unos brazos musculosos y unos pectorales bien definidos. Arthur no sabía si sangrar por la nariz o empalmarse directamente. Se dio otra bofetada mental ante esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Por mucho que amara a Alfred sabría que nunca podría corresponderle, y menos después de cómo le trataba de mal para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor. Adoraba cada segundo que reía, que no comprendía una indirecta, que gritaba e incluso que comía.

-¿Entonces qué cenamos? –preguntó Alfred poniéndose de nuevo su ropa.

A Arthur no le quedó más remedio que salir de su embobamiento y responder.

-Mejor pide una pizza… y no tenemos que salir a ningún sitio…

Una hora y 3 pizzas después, sí, 3 pizzas. Arthur solo había alcanzado a comerse media mientras que Alfred había podido fácilmente con dos y media. Lo peor es que Arthur no sabía donde metía tanta comida y grasas como consumía y continuaba ya no solo delgado, sino musculoso.

El calor empezaba a apretar y el aire acondicionado, por cuestiones de destino no funcionaba. ¡Maldita sea! Se estaban asando de calor. No quedó otra y Alfred hizo lo que Arthur llevaba meses esperando ver: Se volvió a quitar la camiseta mostrando su cuerpazo, solo que estaba vez estaba sentado a su lado. Arthur empezó a ponerse nervioso. Si notaba que sus partes intimas empezaban a calentarse podría ser un problema y muy grave. Podría entonces decir muchas cosas de él en el colegio y eso le causaba verdadero pavor… Además de sudores. Algo que Alfred notó en el momento.

-Arthur no seas tonto, quítate la chaqueta que te va a dar un sarampión y te vas a quedar sin actuar en la obra…

El inglés no tuvo más remedio que quitársela, asegurándose de que llevaba la muñequera para tapar su tatuaje. El problema era que el logo de su accesorio le llamó especialmente la atención a Alfred el cual le quitó la muñequera casi sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Oh me encanta, ¿es el símbolo de The Beatles?

Arthur salto casi sobre Alfred para que se la devolviera pero no solo falló sino que Alfred vio el tatuaje que tan desesperadamente Arthur ocultaba.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo el de ojos azules cogiéndole la muñeca.

-Es… es… –Arthur intentó buscar una excusa creíble, pero era más creíble el hecho de que un conejito verde se le apareciera volando – llevo un tatuaje de una guitarra ¿Vale? –apartó la mano casi de un zarandeo. No parecía muy conforme en realidad con el hecho de que le hubieran descubierto.

-Pues a mí me gusta… siempre he querido uno pero soy alérgico a la tinta y no me quiero arriesgar, de modo que apenas puedo escribir con bolígrafos –dijo Alfred en todo de broma- me he quedado estampado en los lápices- le sonrió.

Arthur no supo cómo le respondió también con una sonrisa, siempre le había parecido curioso el hecho de que Alfred usara portaminas o lápices para escribir en clase cuando todos lo hacían con bolígrafos.

Mientras le serie avanzaba y la noche también y Alfred y Arthur estaban más cansados pero el de ojos verdes tendría que aguantar para conseguir su papel de Romeo. Parecía un chantaje de película pero era realidad. Para mantenerse despiertos no paraban de charlar y contar historias. Arthur sobre sus cinco hermanos y Alfred sobre las broncas que su madre le echaba de pequeño porque simplemente estaba algo subido de peso. Realmente el americano no era como había pensado Arthur, eso hizo que cada vez estuviera más enamorado, pero a la vez le causaba un dolor tremendo en el pecho al saber que posiblemente a Alfred le gustaba alguna chica del colegio. Se sentía realmente como los protagonistas, su amor era imposible por las barreras sociales que seguramente les separaban. Además de ser el presidente del club de teatro, también juagaba en el equipo de fútbol con lo que era el objetivo de muchas chicas. Arthur comenzó a dormirse en el hombro de Alfred el cual al principio se sobresaltó pero le dejó tranquilamente durmiendo un buen rato hasta que un gritó despertó al inglés.

-¡Maldita Escala! ¿Cómo se atreve a separar así a Romeo y Julieta?

La serie ya casi estaba terminando y Arthur con ese grito recuperó al instante la normalidad para ver la serie hasta el final, donde el clásico final de la obra se repetía a pesar de los cambios. Bueno, el final había sido triste pero bonito. Miró la hora de su reloj para ver que eran las 4:00 de la madrugada. Justo entonces dirigió su mirada hasta Alfred el cual estaba dormido en el otro lado del sofá. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura imaginando que eran novios y que se habían quedado viendo una película en la tv. Le recostó sobre su regazo, el quitó sus gafas y le acarició la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que pasa por jugar a tantos videojuegos, que pierdes cada vez más vista, tonto… -le susurraba- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría levantarme cada mañana antes que tú, darte un beso de buenos días en la frente y darte tus gafas. Hacerte el desayuno y ducharme contigo juntando nuestros empapados cuerpos que ahora son uno gracias a nuestro amor verdadero. Despedirme de ti para ir al trabajo y volver antes para prepararte la cena. Vendrás cansado con tu traje de empresa y todo. Yo te aflojaré el nudo de la corbata en la entrada y te diré que te vayas a dar una ducha, tú lo harás mientras yo prepare la cena. Me habrá salido fatal pero te dará igual y te la comerás toda y me dirás que estaba deliciosa. Miraremos un rato al tv y te quedaras dormido tal y como estás ahora, entonces yo te llevare de la mano a la cama y me dormiré a tu lado.

-Y de vez en cuando tendremos sexo… -respondió Alfred con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos y guiñándole un ojo a Arthur.

Arthur sintió que se paraba su corazón, y si no se paraba eso era su cerebro al que le faltaba oxigeno porque su cara empezó a ponerse roja y empezaba a marearse. Quería desmayarse, entrar en coma o morir. Le daba igual, lo que quería era salir de esta situación incómoda no, catastrófica, apocalíptica, mortal. Pero la cara de Arthur no era lo único que empezaba a calentar, cosa de la que no se dio cuenta ya que las palabras de Alfred continuaron.

-Es una declaración ¿No? Jamás me imaginé que podrías ser tan cursi. Podría pensar que lo estás haciendo para conseguir tu papel, pero si lo fingieras no estarías tan caliente ahí abajo ¿no?

-¡Maldito idiota largo de mi regazo! – no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, y encima pegándole una bofetada, más que rojo.

Alfred se levantó partiéndose de risa y casi llorando de esta. Se acerco de nuevo lentamente hacia él.

-O sea… ¿Me amas no? Y dado que has pasado toda la noche aquí conmigo no me queda más remedio que darte el papel…

-¡Seré Romeo! –Dijo Arthur emocionado.

Alfred puso entonces una cara extrañada para luego volver a reír.

-Claro que no vas a ser Romeo…

-¿C-Cómo que no?

-Vas a ser Julieta.

El corazón de Arthur experimentó sensaciones prácticamente imposibles de describir.

-¡Me dijiste que sería Romeo!

-No, perdona, yo dije que serías uno de los protagonistas. En ningún caso concreté si el masculino o el femenino.

-¡No puedo ser una mujer, soy un hombre!

-¿Recuerdas que quería la versión más parecida a la original desde los tiempos de Shakespeare?

-S-Si… -dijo Arthur sin entender nada

-En la época en la que se estrenó la obra las mujeres tenían totalmente prohibido actuar por ley, de modo que los hombres hacían también papeles de mujeres.

Arthur no podía creerse que todo por lo que había pasado fuera una trampa ya que seguramente Alfred tenía pensado darle el papel desde el primer minuto.

-¿Y sabes qué más? –dijo Alfred acercándose a Arthur y tumbándose sobre él- Romeo y Julieta perdieron la virginidad la primera noche que pasaron solos… ~ - continuó quitándole la camisa en un tono sensual.

-¿Tu vas a saco, eh?

-Si Romeo y Julieta no se andaban con tonterías, nosotros tampoco…

-Mientras no acabemos como ellos… -dijo abrazando el cuello de Alfred y besándole.

Realmente esa fue una noche que jamás olvidarían.

Al día siguiente Arthur se levantó al penetrar el Sol por sus ojos, despacio salió de la cama y pudo ver a su adorable Romeo dormir con una cara de ángel que daba pena despertarle. Le dio un beso en la frente y le puso las gafas.

-Arriba mi cielo… ya es hora de levantarse…

Sí, el sueño de Arthur se estaba haciendo realidad. En ese momento deseó no ser Julieta ni Alfred, Romeo. Él quería un final feliz.

**Viernes 14 de junio:**

-Maldita sea… ¿Cuándo dije que sí a hacer esto? – se decía susurrand.o Y es que lo peor era que era uno de los protagonistas de la obra. ¿En qué momento le reclamó a Alfred ese papel?

-Oye, estás perfecto… -dijo Alfred ya vestido de Romeo, abrazándole por la cintura –Por cierto… aun tienes que ir a maquillarte... Julieta -bromeó gruiñandole un ojo y acariciando su cuerpo a través de su vestido rojo.

Arthur le soltó una bofetada. Como había hecho con Francis en los primeros ensayos de la obra, donde hacía del Conde Paris, el prometido de Julieta. Francis afirmaba que tendría que hacerle algún que otro mimo a Arthur para que fuera más creíble el hecho de que estaban prometidos. Eso primero enrojeció de vergüenza a Arthur e hizo nacer ciertos instintos asesinos en Alfred. Finalmente la idea quedó descartada al tener que ponerse Francis dos nuevas muelas. Las bofetadas de Arthur pasaron a convertirse en puñetazos de Alfred.

Podría ser Julieta, podría ponerse un vestido, podría ponerse pechos falso e incluso llevar tacones. Pero ni muerto dejaría que le maquillasen o le pusieran una peluca que al final no se sabe como terminó en poder de Feliks.

La obra comenzó. Todo el público estaba asombrado por el hecho de que todos los actores eran hombres. Sobre todo cierta chica húngara llamada Elizaveta y cierto chico japonés llamado Kiku a quienes echaron de la sala por gritar como autenticas y locas fangirls en la escena del balcón, además de que estaban llenando el escenario de flashes, y eso añadido al hecho de que Arthur tenía que caminar con tacones le hacía perder el equilibrio.

Todo por suerte terminó bien. Solo hubo que lamentar un par de bofetadas a Francis por parte de un Arthur cuando Paris abraza el cuerpo muerto de Julieta, teóricamente muerto que mágicamente resucitaba de entre los muertos para que se aprovecharan de su cadáver.

**Y COMO EXTRA: EL REPARTO DE PERSONAJES~**

Señor Capuleto: (Patriarca de la familia Capuleto) Mathias Kohler

Señora Capuleto: (Matriarca de la familia Capuleto) Lukas Bonnevik

Julieta: (Hija de los Capuleto) Arthur Kirkland

Teobaldo: (Primo de Julieta) Emil Steilsson

La nodriza: (Confidente y nodriza personal de Julieta) Yao Wang

Pedro, Sansón y Gregorio: (Sirvientes de la casa de los Capuleto) Eduard von Bock, Raivis Galante y Toris Laurinaitis

Príncipe Della Escala: (Príncipe de Verona) Feliciano Vargas

Conde Paris: (Pariente de Della Escala) Francis Bennefoy

Mercucio: (Pariente de Della Escala y amigo de Romeo) Lovino Vargas

Señor Montesco: (Patriarca de la familia Montesco) Ludwig Bielchsmint

Señora Montesco: (Matriarca de la familia Montesco) Gilbert Bielchsmint

Romeo: (Hijo de los Montesco) Alfred f. Jones

Benvolio: (Primo y amigo de Romeo) Mathew Williams

Abraham y Baltasar: Berwald Oxenstierna y Tino Väinämöinen

Fray Lorenzo: (Fraile franciscano, amigo de Romeo) Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Fray Juan: (Enviado para descubrir la carta escrita por Fray Lorenzo a Romeo) Heracles Karpusi

Boticario: (Boticario que le vende el veneno a Romeo) Sadik Adnan

Rosalina: (Mujer con quien Romeo mantiene una relación sentimental, antes de conocer a Julieta) Ivan Braginski

Coro: dirigido por Roderich Edelstein

* * *

**Yyyyy bueno, un pequeño fic que se me había ocurrido aunque no sabia muy bien como desarrollarlo pero creo que no me ha quedado tan mal, no? Ademas me pareció muy divertida la parte de representar la obra jejeje Ya se que debo continuar mi fic, que lo hare pero prefiero hacer este antes de que se me olvide la idea jeje Pense en meter hard pero al final me dio pereza, creo que no se me da muy bien escribirlo asi que practicare para ponerlo en cierto fic que las personas que me siguen ya sabran… kolkolkol~**

**Y si, es verdad que había un ley en esa época que le prohibia actuar a las mujeres. De manera que la idea de Alfred de que Arthur actuara de Julieta tenia un razón y bastante curiosa! Y por cierto, si no os habeis visto el anime de Romeo x Juliet os lo recomiendo, pero tened clínex a mano porque llorais como en el episodio en el que America se independiza…**

**Por cierto, ¿que os parece los papeles que he seleccionado? ¿Cambiariais alguno o creeis que están todos con su personaje correspondiente?**

**Bye bye! By Maple~**


End file.
